Forum:Formatting of Page Titles and Image Names
Hello, I was just thinking a bit and maybe we should find a way to make clear that all page titles and image names follow some rules to avoid double posts and make it easier to link to some things. I just noticed it while linking all the quests on the Yvette page that I didn't get the rules of upper and lower case in the titles. My suggestion would be that all page titles are either lower case, or only the first word (or names) with the first letter upper case or every word with the first letter upper case. But however it would be nice to decide to one of these rules and stick to it and rename pages which are wrong about that. The same with pictures. With "_" or " " or upper and lower case we should find a rule and maybe add that to the upload form as a tip. Greetings, Lunique 00:04, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Personally, I would say all upper case for each word, but then again you can argue that some people would instinctively use lower case for all letters. E.G. "lorem ipsum dolor sit amet" vs "Lorem Ipsum Dolor Sit Amet". Then you have the issue of where people actually punctuate titles correctly, meaning lower case on articles, conjunctions, prepositions. http://www.writersblock.ca/tips/monthtip/tipmar98.htm So, which one would be more intuitive for editors? To me, none of them, because it depends on how the editor view titles, such as how I like upper case. So, the advice I gave was to stick to the actual capitalization in game. This keeps true to the actual quest names and removed room for error by leaving it editor's preference. It also preserves the developer's intent for the title name E.G. Not In MY Kingdom!. As for images, I usually would create the main image in the same name as the article because it's easy to use to fill in templates, but lately it becomes troublesome if articles have identical names. E.G. Throw It On The Ground 2 and Throw It On The Ground 3 So, my advice for quest articles was to name it after the quest line, because that provides a better chance to avoid conflicting titles just for people who wants to upload images. It's not intuitive, but as far as images goes the main concerns are to avoid naming conflicts. --Lord0din69 10:52, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Whenever possible I like to follow, for the titles of actual pages, the casing used in the game itself. As far as file names, I prefer to avoid the use of spaces and have it a string of characters, with capitalized letters used to distinguish between words. That's just a personal preference though, however people want to name files is fine with me, though preferably in a descriptive manner rather than random spam strings. :Luna/ique, can you give some examples of pages or files which you would like to see renamed? +Y 19:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC)